The present invention generally relates to vises. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vise system which enables clamping of work pieces of different sizes very rapidly.
It is common practice to utilize a vise for securing a work piece when performing a manufacturing operation on the work piece. Such vises are typically utilized on precision machining equipment to hold a work piece during a defined machining operation. Such vises typically employ a pair of moving jaws and, in many of the prior structures, at least one fixed central jaw so as to simultaneously hold two work pieces to permit a single work station to simultaneously perform machining operations on two different work pieces. Such vises typically include two outward jaws which are simultaneously moved towards a central stationery jaw, such as by hydraulics or oppositely threaded shafts, to clamp the two objects simultaneously. Alternatively, one of the moving jaws may be connected in a non-threaded manner to the drive shaft so as to move toward the fixed jaw only after the other moving jaw has been moved into a work piece engaging position with the fixed jaw.
However, the vises of the prior art have certain drawbacks in that often times the objects to be clamped must be of the same size as the outward jaws are simultaneously moved towards the fixed jaw. There are vises which allow objects of different sizes to be clamped, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,694. However, these vises require many manual turns of the handle, to clamp one of the jaws, engaging a brake and then actuating the other jaw by turning the handle several turns again. These devices have been found to be very time consuming, resulting in increased costs of the products manufactured.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vise which enables the secure clamping of objects of different sizes. Such a vice should be easy to operate and permit the clamping of the objects very rapidly. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a vise system which allows the secure clamping of two objects of equal or different sizes simultaneously in a fast and easy manner. The vise system generally comprises a vise body and a plurality of jaws associated with the body, including a first jaw slidably disposed on the vise body and a stationery jaw attached to the vise body. A first shaft is attached to the first jaw and slidable with respect to the vise body as the first jaw is moved. A locking mechanism is associated with the first shaft for locking the first shaft, and first jaw in place.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, a second jaw is slidably disposed on the vise body independent of the first jaw. A second shaft is attached to the second jaw and slidable with respect to the vise body independent of the first shaft as the second jaw is moved. Typically, the first and second shafts are concentric with one another.
The locking mechanism includes a first collet having an aperture through which the first shaft slidably travels. In the preferred embodiment, a second collet is generally aligned with the first collet and includes an aperture through which the second shaft slidably travels. First and second stops have ends which are configured to engage and compress the respective first and second collets. The first and second stops have threads of opposite hand. A handle is connected to a rotatable sleeve, which is connected to first and second nuts threadably engaged with the respective first and second stop distal the handle.
As the handle is turned, the sleeve and nuts rotate causing the first and second stops to move apart from one another and compress the adjacent ends of the respective first and second collets to immobilize the first and second shafts, and first and second jaws. The first and second stops adjacent to the respective first and second collets each include an aperture having internally tapered side walls which compress the ends of the first and second collets as the first and second stops are increasingly moved towards to respective first and second collet ends.
In operation, one or more objects are placed between a movable jaw and the fixed jaw. The movable jaws are then slid into contact with the object manually. The handle is then turned, typically less than one turn, to hold the jaws, and objects, in place.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.